User blog:Dr.Ed Argon/Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker codenames
FOX guide "Title given to heroes who battle it out to the end using all sorts of weapons to take down enemies with non-lethal force." Unlike other codenames, this one needs more tactical planning until you gain it. The part "battle it out to the end" means completing chapter 4 + 50 % of all missions (and your heroism must be at least 10 000). If you don't have friend to play CO-OPS, that means almost every single player missions. I have gained FOX codename myself without CO-OPS, so if anyone have any questions let me know. Let's start this guide by telling what you need to know. Using all sorts of weapons To get FOX codename, you need to use all weapons equally. That means every weapons category, from Handgun to Stun rod. Let's make it easy and write down to paper following text: Every time you: *knock out soldier (supply box doesn't count) Scan missions count to CQC!!!! *put someone to sleep (fulton mine and carl gustav fulton launcer doesn't count unless used for vechiles commanders) (also if soldier falls sleep later it doesn't count shoot to the head!!!) *put soldier near death- status (if either revived or fultoned) *destroy vechile (armored vechile, tanks and helicopters) *destroy AI weapon (one count per time you have a chance to go in AI Pod, destroying AI Pod hatch doesn't count) *destroy kidnapper (!!!) destroys doesn't count *if you knock out Kaz during extra ops mission, that counts for CQC (!!!) it counts as non-lethal usage. When I gained FOX codename I didn't have a single lethal usage and my total usage per weapon was 100. It's easiest to use stun rod and get that codename. If you get another codename cut the power from your PSP (or whatever platform you use) before it have a chance to save the game. That way it's easiest to know if you made some mistakes while marking usage. After you gained C4 for your weapon list, start catching up placeable weapons usage, since it's almost impossible to put soldier near-death status with them. Since hold-up doesn't count, do LAV-G battle over and over again destroying vechile with your C4 (or any other placeable weapon) until it's one usage from codename. Be extra careful when facing Chrysalis. It spawns kidnappers and they count for usage too. Your best bet is to avoid destroying kidnappers. Also before you go and do mission "DESTROY KIDNAPPERS", make sure your stun rod usage is at least 21. Then use assault rifle and drop 20, then switch to submachine gun and drop 20. If you did it right, you don't get any codenames. You can use whatever weapon you want but it's best to use those two since they don't have non-lethal version and machine gun (note that gun turrets count as machine gun) is more usable against AI weapons. Playthrough If you have to neutralize the enemy when in stealth- mode, use smoke grenade to blind him, then use CQC throw and hold him up. Don't use soldiers who knock enemy out with single CQC throw. If alert mode is absolutely necessary, use stun rod. Other than that just run like hell until alert mode is off or try again. If soldier is out of stun rods reach and you must neutralize him, use Sniper rifle and shoot to the head. If he has a helmet, aim fast and shoot him twice to the head so he doesn't alert others. Times when you absolutely have to make a count with weapon Main ops *Armored Vechile Battle: LAV-G (commander only, you can hold up the others) *Tank Battle: T-72U (commander only) *Pupa Battle *Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24A (commander only) *Chrysalis Battle (at least Chrysalis, try to avoid kidnappers as much as possible!) *Eliminate Guards (24 soldiers and 5 kidnappers) *Cocoon battle *Torture Chamber Escape (4 soldier with CQC don't know any other way to escape in one piece) *Peace Walker battle *Infiltrate the U.S. Missile Base (one kidnapper in last area least for me) *Head to the Control Tower (2 kidnappers in first area, about 10 soldiers in last area plus helicopter) *Peace Walker battle 2 (battle 3 doesn't count!!!) *ZEKE Battle *TOTAL 56 Extra ops *022 Eliminate Enemy Soldiers (3 soldiers in first area, other can be held up) *023 Eliminate Enemy Soldiers (10 since it's sweep-and-destroy mission) *024 Eliminate Enemy Soldiers (15 for same reason) *025 Eliminate Enemy Soldiers (8 for same reason) *026 Eliminate Enemy Soldiers (21 for same reason) *038 Base Defense (40 for same reason) *039 Base Defense (20 for same reason) *040 Base Defense (15 for same reason) *041 Base Defense (20 for same reason) *042 POW Defense (30 for same reason) *043 Defend Key Supplies (20 for same reason) *044 Defend Key Supplies (30 for same reason) *048 Perfect Stealth (kidnapper in final area) *052 Eliminate the Kidnappers (40 kidnappers) *056 One Shot (2 kidnappers and 3 soldiers (count as non-lethal)) *069-111 Commanders (total 43) *112-120 AI Weapons (9) *TOTAL 330 I'm not sure if Monster Hunting missions count but they probably don't but don't count on this. After you get 2 star codename for Eel, that means you can achieve FOX codename. Dr.Ed Argon 12:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hound guide Hound can be achieved same way as FOX but it's lethal. Note that your stun rod and CQC usages must be at the same level as other weapons. Dr.Ed Argon 12:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts